my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoshigawa
Hoshigawa (星側, Hoshigawa), known as Imperator when donning his villain costume, was the former Founder and CEO of Hoshigawa Industries until he was tactfully overthrown by his right-hand, thus making him lose his position of power, as well as losing his life's work. After returning home, he informed his wife of the situation he found himself in, claiming that he lost the company, and that they themselves may lose their home in the process. At the time, his wife seemed content with the situation and reassured him. Within the next morning, however, Hoshigawa was unable to find his wife anywhere until he found her hanging on a tree outside their residence. She had left him a note, saying that she couldn't handle being on the streets again, fearing for her life, and apologized for leaving him alone. In a fit of rage, Hoshigawa made his way to his former company and began to attack any and all employees that got in his way when trying to murder the now CEO of the company. Several employees were damaged horribly during the attack, resulting in some of them to be hospitalized. However, the police arrived with some heroes that were able to apprehend and imprison Hoshigawa before he was able to achieve his goal. During his time within the prison, he befriended ???, forming a partnership of sorts that would lead to their eventual breakout of the prison. Hoshigawa and ??? are Mission Villains that appear within ???. Appearance Personality Prior to turning into a villain, Hoshigawa was a very commanding, but fair boss to his employees. Due to his savvy business expertise, he was able to turn Hoshigawa Industries from a simple business to one of the leading corporations in construction within the entirety of Japan. Despite his disposition, he truly cared for those that were loyal to him and made it his mission to make compromises for those that were worse off than he was. Hoshigawa showed great love for his wife, to the point that he seemed to be enamored by the simple thought of his her. Whenever she would be referenced, he would become goofy and incomprehensible to those around him. He has claimed several times that his wife was one of the biggest reasons for the drive he had during the time he was a CEO. Unfortunately, due to a harmful string of events that began with his former right-hand, Hoshigawa was driven to anger and madness, resulting in a near 180 personality change that turned him into a villain. Despite breaking down during the attack of Hoshigawa Industries, Hoshigawa showed that he was able to control his anger the majority of the time within the prison, making him, what some prison guards referred to as, a model prisoner. In truth, he's become a cold and calculating individual that has tried to gain favor over the employees of the prison so that they could be less wary of him when he would eventually breakout of his imprisonment. Now he only wishes to avenge his wife by killing the man that took away everything from him, refusing to let anyone stop him from reaching his goal. Relationships History Quirk and Abilities Bullhead Equipment Trivia *Hoshigawa uses the character design of Great Gozu from the Danganronpa franchise. Category:Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users